Welcome To Tree Hill, North Carolina
by Fille Ecrivaine
Summary: Haley James; beautiful, talented, smart, respectful, and classy. Everything you'd want in a daughter, everything you'd want in a friend, everything you'd want in a girlfriend. Except she's got this one problem; she spoiled rotten. *Better summary inside*


**A/N: New story! I'm still working on So Much For My Happy Ending, but I thought why not have this new story too? This is just the prologue/summary, explaining the premise of this story and everything. Let me know what you think, if I should bother writing up a second chapter or not. I haven't yet, and I still haven't decided; the choice is really up to you, readers. **

**Prologue: _The James Family _  
**

Haley James; beautiful, talented, smart, respectful, and classy. Everything you'd want in a daughter, everything you'd want in a friend, everything you'd want in a girlfriend. Except she's got this one problem; she spoiled rotten. Typically, some people stereotype her as a "spoiled little bitch" since she gets whatever she wants at the snap of a finger; she lets it slip that she wants a Mercedes, oh look, she gets a Mercedes. She says that she wants to go to the Bahama's for two weeks, she gets to go to the Bahama's for two weeks, even during exams. Since Haley had a rough young-childhood, dealing with her moron of a father and going through a rough stage with money, Haley's mother, Lydia has been repaying her ever since she became a record producer and has been making millions of dollars a year. It was such a huge change for them; going from poor to rich. It would be for anyone, but especially them.

They were a kind family; they donated hundreds of thousands of their fortunes to charities, and if anyone was struggling, they'd always offer up their houses across the country or even money to get them onto their feet. But Lydia definitely spoiled Haley a bit too much. Haley realized it, and she felt bad, she even insisted that the persistent gifts stop, but her mom wouldn't have it. She always said, "Haley, I've never truly been able to spoil you before and here's my chance! You're going off to college next year, and then I'll be alone. Please? Let me do this?" Haley knew her mom meant well, of course she did. But she still didn't appreciate being spoiled. Well she did appreciate it, of course she was grateful and thankful that they had the money to do things like that when millions of families didn't, but her mom had definitely taken things way too far.

Haley did have an older brother, his name was Jordan. He was seven years older than her, making him twenty-four. Lydia did all she could to do things for him as well, and attempt to spoil him and his girlfriend, and they'd always take advantage of it. That was the difference between Haley and her brother; she didn't want it, but he took advantage of it. He'd say things like, "I'm running a little short this month, and rents due in a few days. What the hell am I going to do, ma?" and she'd feel bad and give him the money, along with extra. Haley hated that her brother was taking advantage of her kindness and generosity like that, but what could she do?

Haley's father, Jimmy, was an all-American moron. He was broke, and he had a daughter and a new wife, which he could barely afford to keep on track. Legally Jimmy was supposed to be paying child support, but instead Lydia was sending money to them, even though he did some numbers onto the James family. Haley barely spoke to him; he was usually always busy with the baby and his precious new wife, and life. She didn't hate him, she just didn't care to talk to him.

He didn't like the fact that Haley was being spoiled rotten, either. In the brief phone calls Haley had had with Jimmy in the years that they'd inherited fortunes from Lydia's job, he had made it pretty clear that he didn't like what Lydia was doing. He hesitantly accepted the money from Lydia, only because he really truly needed it. Sometimes he'd refuse it, insisting that he was alright for the month, even though they both knew he wasn't. He also hated that he needed help from his _ex-wife, _the one who he should of been with all along instead of his stupid trailer-park trash new wife, Meredith. But he didn't want to leave her, because he had a three year old toddler to take care of. He wasn't that kind of person anymore, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake he made with Lydia and Haley. He left them when Haley was seven, for stupid Meredith. Haley had always been mature, and he assumed she'd be okay, but the truth is that every little girl needs her daddy. That's what basically wrecked their relationship, until Haley broke down and forgave her father.

In fact, he was so upset with how spoiled she was, that he arranged for her to move away, far away from the money and the fame and the fortunes.

"Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina!"


End file.
